Amarte es un placer
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Inu piensa atravez de una cancion en el amo de su vida


"**Amarte es un placer"**

Cristal: Hola amigos- vestida con colores rojos- bienvenido a mi fics especial San Valentín de Inuyasha

Aome: esperamos que sea de su agrado¿me harás sufrir nuevamente?

Cristal: no, es un fics romántico sin drama sin nada, muy cursi

Sango: Los personajes de Inuyasha no le pertenecen a Cristal y mucho menos la canción, todos lo que hace Cristal es sin fines de lucro.

Todas¡FELIZ DÍA SAN VALENTIN QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

Titulo: Amarte es un placer

Autora: Cristal, la loka XP

Dedicatoria: a todos aquellos que poseen una persona especial en sus vidas ya sean amigos o novio/a y a los amantes del Inuyasha/Kagome…recuerden que el amor se puede dar de mil maneras diferentes.

_**El vino es mejor en tu boca,**_

_**"te amo" es más tierno en tu voz,**_

_**La noche en tu cuerpo es más corta,**_

_**Me estoy enfermando de amor.**_

Lo se, por mucho tiempo confundí el amor que tenia hacia ti por amistad, pensaba que solo había una persona a quien yo podría amar, pero con el correr del tiempo me di cuenta que no fue así.

Me di cuenta que mi corazón me pedía a gritos estar a tu lado y no con ella…se que sufriste mucho por mi culpa y la verdad yo también lo hacia…me dolía verte llorar, me dolía ver esa mirada chocolate llena de angustia, me dolía y mucho. Pensaba que te perdería de un momento a otros. Sin embargo cada vez te lastimaba mas y mas…no lo hacia a apropósito, mi corazón era tuyo, sin embargo mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila.

Tú sabes que Kikyo murió en aquella batalla que tuvimos y eso no me dejaba en paz, tu sabia que yo me sentía culpable, sabias lo que yo llegue a sentir por ella, pero no sabias que lo que sentía no era mas que culpa…nunca fue amor si lo fue no era real…no era como el amor que poseemos.

Todos decían que tu eras idéntica a Kikyo, pero tu te mostrabas enojada cada vez que alguien decía eso, tu solo respondías que tal vez físicamente te paresias pero que a la vez eran muy diferentes…aun recuerdo cuando me dijiste que lo único que tenían en común Kikyo y tu, eran el inmenso amor que sentía hacia mi.

Solo que Kikyo era un amor obsesivo y posesivo, mientras tu amor era sencillo y verdadero, tu solo deseabas estar a mi lado y verme feliz; mientras ella deseaba arrastrarme a la muerte junto a ella.

_**Quisiera caminar tu pelo,**_

**_Quisiera hacer noche en tu piel,_**

**_Pensar que fue todo un sueño,_**

**_Después descubrirte otra vez_**

No se decirte con exactitud cuando fue que me enamore de ti, tal vez fue la primera vez que vi. tus ojos calidos, tal vez fue la primera vez que te vi llorar o la primera vez que te vi como Kagome y no como el recuerdo de Kikyo o la reencarnación de Kikyo….o simplemente estaba destinado a que así pasara…pero sea como sea me alegro que seas tu la dueña de mi corazón.

Aun recuerdo tu rostro lleno de felicidad, esas lágrimas de alegría que desbordaron tus ojos, cuando te dije que todo había terminado, que al final era a ti a quien amaba y no a Kikyo. Que solo deseaba estar contigo para toda la eternidad. Que mi alma y corazón solo te pertenecían a ti.

_**Y AMARTE COMO YO LO HARÍA,**_

_**COMO UN HOMBRE A UNA MUJER,**_

_**TENERTE COMO COSA MÍA**_

_**Y NO PODÉRMELO CREER.**_

_**TAN MÍA, MÍA, MÍA, MÍA**_

_**QUE ERES PARTE DE MI PIEL,**_

_**CONOCERTE FUE MI SUERTE,**_

_**AMARTE ES UN PLACER, MUJER**_

Nuestro noviazgo fue mas que placentero pero también tuvo muchos conflictos…especialmente de mi parte, yo era muy celoso y aun reconozco que sigo siéndolo, pero como no quieres que sea celoso si ponen su mirada en ti.

Donde vas cautivabas a todos con tu alegría y dulzura, nadie es capas de resistirte a tus ojos chocolate.

Eso te hacia enojar, que te celara tanto, eso acarreo muchos problemas, no solo por mi tinto e injustificados celos sino también porque Kikyo aun seguía aquí y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para verme o hacer ago en contra de nuestro amor…sin embargo nuestro amor fue mas fuerte que los celos y las trampas de los demás…nuestro amor puro superar esas inmensas pruebas que el destino quiso que afrontáramos.

**Quisiera beber de tu pecho**

**La miel del amanecer,**

**Mis dedos buscando senderos,**

**Llegar al final de tu ser**.

A mi memoria lega el día en que por fin decidimos unirnos, aquella noche de luna nueva donde nuestras almas se fundieron en una sola…en donde nuestros cuerpos se entrelazaron…donde las únicas testigos de ese acto fueron las estrellas.

Esa noche fue la más inolvidable para ambos, nuestra primera vez…algo que jamás olvidaríamos ni con el correr del tiempo.

A mi memoria también acuden los recuerdos de nuestra boda, fue un día muy alegre a pesar de las molestas visitas, pero como tú dijiste, no todo podía ser perfecto. Aun así fue un día que nos marco…fue el día en que ya nadie podría llegar a separarnos aunque así quisieran, ahora ya solo la muerta nos separaría y aun así, tampoco estaríamos alejados pues nuestras almas ya eran una desde hacia mucho tiempo.

_**Bailar el vals de las olas**_

**_Cuerpo a cuerpo tú y yo,_**

**_Fundirme contigo en las sombras_**

**_Y hacerte un poema de amor._**

La verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que nos depare el futuro, lo único que puedo decirte que a pesar de todo lo que pueda llegar a suceder estaré a tu lado siempre, nuestro amor seguirá floreciendo cada día…es verdad que a veces aun seguimos teniendo nuestros conflictos, pero aun así cuando lo superamos nuestro amor crece mas y mas…Y estoy seguro de que seguirá creciendo, aun mas ahora que dentro de tu vientre una criatura esta creciendo…una criatura que nació de nuestro amor, de un amor sincero y puro…que perdurara por el resto de la eternidad…..porque para mi amarte es un placer y nadie jamás te amara tanto como yo, así como se que nadie me amara como tu….te amo mi amada Kagome.

_**Y AMARTE COMO YO LO HARÍA...**_

Fin

Cristal: me gusto O,

Aome: a mi también, y lo mejor es que no sufrí mucho y al final me quede con Inuyasha

Sango: te felicito amiga

Cristal: espero que haya sido de su agrado, así que espero sus mensajes, acepto todo menos virus jajaja XDD¡feliz día de San Valentín a todos!.

Ja ne


End file.
